Esequiel meet Cody Maverick
Esequiel meet Cody Maverick is an fanfiction crossover short with Happy Feet and Surf's Up written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Prior to Penguin Legends, Esequiel and Josesito enter to another dimension in Pengu Island in which they meet a penguin surfer named Cody Maverick. Characters *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Rio *Cody Maverick *Chicken Joe *Lani *Big Z *Reggie *Mikey *Charles Green (mentioned) Transcript (In Paulet Island of Antarctica, Josesito enter the elevator to Esequiel's Tickle Lab and meet Esequiel there) *Josesito: Hello Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh good morning Josesito. Anything you like to share? *Josesito: No. The elders are having a ruff time babysitting the chicks. I'm aware that the skuas will catch them in time. *Esequiel: Don't worry, everything will be just fine. Charles have a rough time once taking care of kids he don't like. *Josesito: Yeah. I didn't know he flip over tables and desks alike. *Esequiel: He did that once in school. *Josesito: Oh, what about that laptop case you have? *Esequiel: I'm trying to study the dimension portal that lead to another dimension. One of the problems that i'm trying to get the portal working. We have portals that lead to Club Penguin Island, Mushroom Kingdom, the Forgotten Realms and even more dimensions like Pengu Island. *Josesito: Pengu Island. That's it. *Esequiel: I wonder how can i open this portal open to the other world. *Josesito: Try pressing the button to see if the portal open up. *Esequiel: Let me see. *press the button and open up a portal to Pengu Island* Yes, it works. *Josesito: Come on, we have to try and see if the other dimension is good. *Esequiel: I can't believe it. We never have warm weather in the continent of Antarctica. Let try the warm weather on a cool summer island. *enter the portal* *Josesito: Wait for me. (In Pengu Island, Esequiel and Josesito arrive from a portal) *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: It feel funny. The sand look warm. *Esequiel: I hope it's not hot as the summer time in Cape Adare. *Josesito: The view feel strange, follow me. Let's explore what's there. *Esequiel: Oh wait, i have a tickle machine to show to the penguins. I'll be back. *Josesito: Hurry quick, i want to see what's there. *Esequiel: Look out for the crabs back there. *Josesito: I will. *Esequiel: Good. Be careful on the way to the island. *Josesito: I'll be checking for penguin citizens alike. *Esequiel: Ok, be careful. *enter the portal back to his tickle lab* *Josesito: Alright, i wonder what i see here. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel went into the elevator to go into the garage to look for his tickle inventions) *Esequiel: Looking for machines may be hard than a arcade game. Ah ha, the Super Tickle Torture 45000 is found. Now time to get back on this dimensinal island. *turn on the remote to open the portal to Pengu Island* Wait for me buddy, you can't leave me all alone with this heavy tool set! (At Pengu Island, Josesito is in the jungle) *Josesito: I didn't know this island has a jungle. Wait, most islands have jungles and monkeys live in jungles. Why not penguins? Wait, i hear something. Gotta go check it out. *discover the beach with a lot of penguins and surfing penguins alike* Whoa. *Announcer: Look like Cody is kicking off with the waves, beating againist Chicken Joe and Big Z! (In the big wave) *Cody: Catch me as you can Joe! *Chicken Joe: I'm going after the finish line. *Big Z: Watch out, there goes a big sharp on the wave. *Cody: Kicking in with the flow. *jump up, holding his surfboard like a bird in the sky and landing to the wave* *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: Ha ha ha. Kick it baby. I love this universe. *Announcer: Look like we have our winners. (The surfing competition is over as Cody, Joe and Big Z return to the beach) *Cody: That's a cool one. *Chicken Joe: Oh yeah, bring some action in. *Big Z: Z is for Zurfing. *Chicken Joe: Whatever you do, stay out of the big waves. *Josesito: Oh yeah, this is what i called fun! *Cody: Off the way stranger. *Josesito: Stranger? *Mike: Okay, cut it off. What kind of penguin are you? How did you get here? *Josesito: I'm from another dimension. *Everyone: *shocked* *Reggie: Another dimension? Whoa, that is one way ride from here. *Mike: So you're not like us? Impossible. *Josesito: I'm Josesito. I'm a adelie penguin and a little small penguin like a baby bird. *Big Z: You know i came out of retirement already. Should i teach you to surf? *Josesito: Um, wait until my best friend comes. *Esequiel: Oh boy, sorry i'm late. There was a huge box i was trying to push. *Cody: Another one of these penguins? *Chicken Joe: Whoa, they must be special. *Mike: Special? Don't even think about it. *Esequiel: I’m not sure, but we will find out. *Josesito: Now what brings you here? *Mike: You just came. Are you causing any trouble around here? *Esequiel: No, we just came to visit. *Josesito: We only came to visit. *Mike: Visitors huh? I think the SPEN want to interview you. *Josesito: The who? We don’t know about this SPEN you speak of. *Cody: SPEN stands for Sports Penguin Entertainment Network. It's a sports network for all the penguins around the world. You guys can be in it too. *Esequiel: Us? We should be the guest stars. *Cody: Alright, let kick it with the show. *Josesito: Ok. *Filmmaker: Alright boys, sit on the sit for the interview. *Esequiel: Ok. I have a machine to show after the interview. *Filmmaker: Okay then, come sit down. *Josesito: Ok, we will. *Filmmaker: Lights, camera, action! *Josesito: Ok, let’s make the best of this. (SPEN is about to go on) *SPEN Reporter: Welcome back to SPEN. We have a few special guests to come over and greet us. Meet Esequiel and Josesito! *Esequiel: Oh hi there. I am so glad to be here for today. We came from another dimension to try out our latest invention. The Super Tickle Torture 45000! *Josesito: Anyone up for a tickle torment today? *Cody: Ooh, me. *Josesito: Really? We haven't started the machine yet. *Esequiel: I wish i can start it now. *Josesito: I think it’s time to test the tickle machine and show them how it works. *SPEN Reporter: Alright, reveal the tickle machine. *Josesito: Ok, let’s do it and make it good. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the second Happy Feet crossover short after Bill and Will Meet Scrat, a crossover with the Ice Age franchise. **This is also the second Happy Feet crossover story where Mumble doesn't make an appearance. *This is MarioFan65's first fanfiction to crossover with a Sony Pictures Animation franchise. **Since the cancellation of Open Season Meets Happy Feet, MarioFan65 decided to make this instead. **This story also promotes Penguin Legends, which act as a prequel short to the story. *One of the worlds Esequiel mention is Club Penguin Island from Club Penguin, the Mushroom Kingdom from Super Mario Bros. and the Forgotten Realms from Spyro: Year of the Dragon. **The theory of the worlds connect to the Crossover Omniverse Saga series. Gallery Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers